The subject invention relates to a new and improved method of fabricating a multi-furcated electrical terminal, and more particularly a method for fabricating a tri-furcated terminal. Tri-furcated terminals are mainly used in electrical connections where hand soldering operations are performed. The advantage of tri-furcated terminals over bi-furcated terminals lies in the ability of tri-furcated terminals to keep wire strands in a fixed position, without the necessity to twist the wires or strands around the terminal. Prior art methods for fabricating tri-furcated terminals have been costly to perform because of the slotting operations and the attendant positioning of the material during the fabrication process. More particularly, one common method of manufacturing electronic terminals and other components of tri-furcated design is by machining, wherein heavy reliance is placed on the features and accessory options found specifically in automatic screw machines. Initial cost of accessories plus the cost of hiring skilled personnel for setting up such equipment, often dictates that partially completed parts, or blanks be made on a screw machine, while the balance of operations are performed on secondary equipment, often specially tooled. Although sometimes less costly than the former method, orientation difficulties, eccentricity and non-uniformity of cuts are to be expected. Tri-furcated terminals which are employed in electronic circuitry, and which are manufactured under prior techniques, are machined in the usual manner on a stop-spindle machine having indexing capabilities, so as to permit slotting on one end of the part in three places equally spaced to form the tri-furcated lug. As can readily be appreciated, stopping of the spindle and indexing greatly increases the cycle time required to machine each piece, thereby adding to its manufacturing costs.
Accordingly, it is the object of the subject invention to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art, and more particularly to provide a new and improved method for fabricating tri-furcated terminals at greatly reduced costs than heretofore obtained utilizing conventional techniques. In addition, it is an object of the subject invention to provide a new and improved method for fabricating tri-furcated electrical terminals utilizing less complex machinery, and greatly reducing the number of skilled personnel required in the production methods. It is a further object to increase the rate of production of fabricating tri-furcated terminals, while greatly reducing the cost of production. Although throughout the detailed description reference will be made to tri-furcated electrical terminals having three tines, it is evident that the number of tines is not limited to three, but depends on the shape of the extruded wire, which does not necessarily have to be of circular diameter. Other advantages of the subject method of fabrication is obtained from the reduced number of machining operations necessary, particularly the slotting operation employed in the prior art technique which required three separate operations, which of course is extremely expensive. In addition, the subject invention provides a technique wherein the resulting tines of the tri-furcated terminal have sharp edges resulting from the machining step of the subject process, thereby eliminating the need for knurling, as required by prior art techniques. It has also been found that the sharp edges of the tri-furcated terminal made according to the subject method provides excellent grip edges on the tines for connection to the stranded wires to which the terminal is connected.
The subject invention provides a new and improved method for fabricating tri-furcated terminals wherein first a wire, preferably of circular diameter, but which may also have other configurations, is extruded to a shape with a specific periphery, and more particularly containing three equally spaced external grooves of predetermined width and depth extending along the longitudinal axis of the wire. Next, the wire is loaded into a machine, and clamped in a collet, and while in this position the core of the wire material is removed to a limited extent by a drill of appropriate diameter to separate the three tines. The remaining shape is then machined to form a finished electrical part, after extending the material out of the collet.
By employing the subject technique it has been found that any basic turning machine, such as a common screw or moving head stock type machine, may be utilized, and special accessories and cutters are not required. Furthermore, as contrasted to the prior art techniques which employ stopping spindle and indexing devices, the subject invention completely eliminates this apparatus, thereby decreasing the cycle time and simplifying the manufacturing process. As indicated above, knurling and associated problems found in prior art tri-furcated terminals are eliminated by resorting to the manufacturing process of the subject invention, which results in a tri-furcated terminal having uniform, sharp edges on the tines. Still further, the subject invention provides a process where improved concentricity and increased driving force with low clamping pressure is obtained by use of a profile collet which is used to clamp the core of the wire.
In the method for producing electrical terminals according the subject invention, a series of parallel extending metal tines are formed integral with a base by first extruding a length of metal, having a generally circular cross section, to form a plurality of spaced channels in its external surface. The extruded metal is then cut into predetermined lengths and the central core of each length is removed for a specified distance to form the tines which can be used to support an external connecting conductor. If used in an automatic screw machine, the core is removed by drilling before each terminal is cut from the extruded base. More particularly, the terminal may be made by drilling directly into an uncut wire to remove the core, followed by advancement of the wire forward of the collet, followed by machining to the desired shape to form the multifurcation prior to cutting the wire to complete the terminal.